ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (sequel trilogy)
Plot? This movie could take place more than 2 years after "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" due to Bay hiring John Malkovich to play Sam's boss and with Optimus and Bumblebee getting makeovers. Possible Characters Michael Bay says he wants less than 46 robos because of the negative review and shakings from the film. *'Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky' (Shia LeBeouf): Main human character, Sam remains a reluctent human ally to the Autobots. First became caught in the Transformers' endless war when his great-grandfather (Captain Archibald Witwicky)'s glasses turn out to be a key to finding the All Spark. *'?' (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley): New female lead, taking over Megan Fox's role. *'Ronald "Ron" Witwicky' (Kevin Dunn): Sam's father, Ron's big on rules, and tight on his wallet. He cares deeply for his family in spite of his flaws though. *'Judith "Judy" Witwicky' (Julie White): Sam's mother, Judy is very supportive of her family, but nearly as big on discipline as her husband. She can also be very stubborn, especially when it is obvious that she should not do something, and she decides to do it anyway. *'Leonardo Ponce de Leon "Leo" Spitz' (Ramon Rodriguez): Sam's college roommate, Leo is the webmaster of the website of The Real Effing Deal.com. *'?' (John Malkovich): Sam's Boss *'?' (Patrick Dempsey) *'?' (Frances McDormand): United States Government's National Intelligence Director *'?' (Ken Jeong) *'?' (Robert Paul Taylor) *'?' (Alan Tudyk) *'?' (Kym Whiteley) N.E.S.T. The Networked Elements: Surporters and Transformers Global Alliance or N.E.S.T. for short, is an international military orgination that includes the alliance of the United States, United Kingdom and Autobots forces, teaming up to finish off the Decepticons forever. *'General Morshower' (Glenn Morshower): Leader of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance, General Morshower is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs in the United States military. He is a no-nonsense man who cares little for meddling bureaucrats (like Theodore Galloway in the last movie) when national - or world - security is at stake. *'Captain Drake' (Tony Todd) *'Lieutienant Rafe' (Ray Park) *'US Army Major William Lennox' (Josh Duhamel): A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. *'US Airforce Master Sergeant Robert Epps' (Tyrese Gibson): Under the command of Major Lennox. *'SASF Agent Graham' (Matthew Marsden): From the British army. *'Agent Seymour Reginald "Reggie" Simmons' (John Turturro): Originally head officer of Sector 7's Field Agents, Simmons now helps N.E.S.T. in any way possible. Autobots The Autobots of the first two films and the new members who appear in the 3rd film are mostly members of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. *'Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots who transforms into a red/blue Peterbilt 379 semi-truck. He manages to keep the Matrix of Leadership from the destruction of the Solar Harvester in the last film. He now has a new Super Mode made from the parts of the deceased Jetfire, enabling him to fly and battle Galvatron near the end of the film. Learns of his destiny in the final battle against Unicron and the Decepticons from Alpha Trion, the Dynasty of Primes' spirits and ultimatly Primus when he finds the Energon Saber (which is the Transformers' version of King Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur). In the final battle, Optimus places the Matrix into the helt of the Energon Saber to help him battle against Galvatron. *'Autobot Archivist Alpha Trion' (voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart): Transforms into a Cybertronian spacecraft, Alpha Trion preserves the data tracks of Vector Sigma. He is a mentor to the Autobot team, originally an Autobot Seeker (like the deceased Jetfire). He fortells that Earth will be facing a greater threat than the Decepticons could ever hope to be - Unicron. He dies defending Optimus from Galvatron. *'Wreckers': A team of Autobot commandos under the command of Ultra Magnus. **'Autobot Wrecker Commander Ultra Magnus' (voiced by Kevin Conroy): Optimus Prime's second-in-command who transforms into a white/blue Kenworth W900 semi-truck and is all soldier. He is most comfortable when he is carrying out Prime's orders - giving it all of his magnificent fighting skills, courage and gift for battlefield improcisation. Capable of assuming command of the Autobot team whenever Prime is not available. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron, fighting against his rival, Shockwave. **'Autobot Military Strategist Prowl' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Prowl is one of many Autobots who came along with Ultra Magnus. Serves as second-in-command of the Wreckers. Transforms into a black/white SWAT Cadillac Gage Ranger, Prowl will keep at a task for as long as it takes. Strives to find reason and logic in everything. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Aerial Defender Springer' (voiced by Don Cheadle): Transforms into a Terrafugia Transition, Springer is the Autobots' sole Triple Changer, a wise-cracking, sharp witted adventurer. He is a powerful Autobot fighter with a massive physique and an easy-going manner. Possesses incredible "springing" power in his legs. Optimistic and good humored. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Cavalier Rodimus' (voiced by Crispin Freeman): The brash youth of the Autobot team who transforms into a red/yellow Ferrari 458 Italia. He tends to follow rules until they bug him - and he sometimes learns, to his regret, that disobeying isn't exactly smart. One of the new main Autobots alongside Bumblebee and misc. others. His relationship with Arcee is evidenced throughout the film and is similar to their G1 counterparts. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Engineer Wheeljack' (voiced by Bob Joles): Transforms into a Hummer HX Compact SUV, Wheeljack is sort of a mad scientist of the Autobots. Always inventing new weapons and gadgets, but often get injured while experimenting with new weapons. Works alongside Ratchet and Jolt. *'Autobot Scout Bumblebee' (voiced by Mark Ryan): One of the main Autobots, he is assigned to guard Sam and his friends, as well as looking out for the twins and the new recruit, Rodimus. Begins to speak with his own voice as the film goes along. Vows to avenge the Twins' death. Transforms into a yellow/black Chevrolet Camaro car. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Spy Wheelie' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Rank 1. Originally a Decepticon, but defects in the last film. Transforms into a blue R/C Ford F-series monster truck, and is partnered with Bumblebee. His small size makes him really useful. *'Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide' (voiced by Jess Harnell): An old-fashioned warrior, Ironhide is the big stick that backs up the soft steps of Optimus Prime. Transforms into a black GMC Topkick C4500. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Autobot Tracker Steeljaw' (vocals by Frank Welker): Transforms into a Mechanical bulldog from a BRP Can-Am Spyder Roadster, Steeljaw is partnered with Ironhide to track down Decepticons. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet' (voiced by Robert Foxworth): Ratchet is devoted to saving life, no matter what form it takes, and no matter whose it is. Transforms into a green/white Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV, and now has "Fire Department E4" written on his sides. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Autobot Twins': Skids and Mudflap are a little bit more mature than they are in the last film. They each have a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daewoo_Matiz#Third_generation Chevrolet Spark cars] as an alternate mode. They are killed by some Decepticons. **'Autobot Messenger Skids' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Gains a new black/green paintjob for the film. **'Autobot Infiltrator Mudflap' (voiced by Reno Wilson): Gains a new black/orange paintjob for the film. *'Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe' (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo): Sideswipe is built for speed. Focusing on his enemies with absolute attention, his blades are a shining blur as he leaps through the air, twisting to avoid enemy fire. Transforms into a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible. Partners up with Bumblebee and Rodimus. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Female Autobot Combined Warrior Override' (voiced by Susan Blu): Override is the combined form of the three Female Autobots who are part of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance. They demonstrate their ability to combine into Override as they participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Female Autobot Commander Elita-1' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn): Leader of the Female Autobots, Elita-1 sometimes serves third-in-command when neither Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus are not available. Transforms into a purple MV Agusta F4 series motorbike, Elita-1 knows no fear and usually partners with Optimus Prime (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Warrior Chromia' (voiced by Lisa Ortiz): Chromia is as tough as nails and always spoiling for a fight. Transforms into a blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike and usually partnered with Ironhide (their relationship is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). **'Female Autobot Valkyrie Arcee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): A fiesty young Female Autobot in Elita-1's ranks. Transforms into a pink Ducati 848 motorbike, Arcee is usually partnered with Rodimus and Bumblebee (her relationship with Rodimus is similar to their G1 counterparts and is evidenced throughout the film). *'Autobot Electrostatic Warrior Jolt' (voiced by Anthony Anderson): Jolt loves to cause trouble. He likes to lure his enemies in close where he can deliver a crippling blow with his electro-whips. Transforms into an indigo Chevrolet Volt car. Usually partners with Ratchet. Participates in the final battle against the Decepticons. *'Dinobots': A team of former Decepticons who follow Jetfire and Wheelie's example and defect to the Autobots' side. They scanned their alternate modes from skeletons seen at various museums. They take over Skids and Mudflap's role as comic relief, but remain as strong and powerful as their G1 counterparts, although they respect Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus as their superior. Each member participate in the final battle against the Decepticons. **'Dinobot Commander Grimlock' (voiced by Richard Epcar): Transforms into a Mechanical Tyrannosaurus (scanned Sue the T-rex at Field Museum of Natural History in Chicago) and is the leader of the Dinobots. After seeing Megatron's merciless nature and hearing of Jetfire and Wheelie's defection, Grimlock decides to do the same, especially after he is saved by Optimus Prime from a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon. Unlike his G1 counterpart, Grimlock respects Optimus as his superior. Can trace any scent in his dinosaur mode, and is the second biggest of his team. In Dino mode, Grimlock is exactly as tall as a real T-rex would have been, 13.1 ft tall. **'Dinobot Flamethrower Snarl' (voiced by David Lodge): Transforms into a Mechanical Triceratops (scanned the Triceratops skeleton at American Museum of Natural History in Manhattan) and enjoys melting enemies into pools of liquid metal. After seeing Optimus save Grimlock, Snarl begins to respect his superiors. Can smash any Decepticon in his dinosaur mode. In Dino mode, Snarl is exactly as tall as a real Triceratops would have been, 9.8 ft tall. **'Dinobot Jungle Warrior Sludge' (voiced by Tom Wyner): Gentle and wise, Sludge transforms into a Mechanical Brachiosaurus (scanned the Brachiosaurus skeleton of the Chicago O'Hare International Airport) where his height can help him see anything coming at him or his allies. Biggest of the Dinobots and almost unstoppable in battle. Has no qualms about having someone ride on his back, and from his height he can see nearly everything. In Dino mode, Sludge is exactly as tall as a real Brachiosaur would have been, 50ft tall. **'Dinobot Desert Warrior Slugfest' (voiced by Steven Blum): Transforms into a Mechanical Stegosaurus (scanned the adult Stegosaurus skeleton of the Denver Museum of Nature and Science), Slugfest is a Dinobot of few words, but respects his superiors nonetheless. His large golden plates on his dinosaur mode are solar collectors... strength increases tenfold in sunlight, and his tail can shatter a 20 foot concrete cube. In Dino mode, Slugfest is exactly as tall as a real Stegosaur would have been, 14ft tall. **'Dinobot Bombardier Swoop' (voiced by Lex Lang): Transforms into a Mechanical Pteranodon (scanned a Pteranodon skeleton at the Royal Ontario Museum), Swoop is the Dinobots' aerial reconnaisance. Among the kindest of the Dinobots, Swoop has no problems letting several humans ride on his back in his pterosaur mode. Can fly at 250 mph, and enjoys watching his enemies scatter before him as he dives down from the sky. In Dino mode, Swoop is exactly as tall as a real Pteranodon would have been, 6ft in height and with a wingspan of 30ft. *'Autobot Recon Silverbolt' (voiced by James Avery): Transforms into a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, Silverbolt is a grim and brave warrior, who often worries more about his teammates than himself. He is courageous, can fly at break-neck speeds and truly believes in the Autobot cause. He would die in defense of his friends if ever given the opportunity. *'Autobot Sentinel Omega Supreme' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier (originally the Autobots' starship Ark which carried the Autobots from Cybertron and remained on the moon until he was needed and chose a vehicle to scan), Omega Supreme is the largest member of the Autobot team. Originally one of the Omega Sentinels, Omega Supreme arrived along with Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Wheeljack, Prowl, and Silverbolt, answering Optimus Prime's call from the last film. At the end of his right arm are 3-clawed fingers which conceal a powerful bazooka; at the end of his left arm is a gatling cannon; and on top of his head is a laser cannon. As he is the last line of defense, Omega Surpeme participates in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron, going against his equally strong rival, Trypticon. Others *'Mojo': Sam's male Chihuahua. *'Frankie': Mojo's female French Bulldog playmate. *'Dynasty of Primes' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Michael York, and Robin Atkin Downes): The six spirits of Optimus Prime's ancestors, who appear before Sam in a vision in the last film. They now appear before Optimus Prime when he finds the Energon Saber, and with Alpha Trion's assistance explain his destiny in the final battle against the Decepticons and Unicron. *'Transformers Creator Primus' (voiced by William Shatner): Brother and rival of Unicron, it is Primus who made the All Spark and Matrix of Leadership from his own spark and used the cube's power to create the Dynasty of Primes after his war to imprison Unicron. It is Primus who appears with the six Prime spirits in ghost form before Optimus Prime when he finds the Energon Saber to tell him and his allies of the coming/threat of Unicron and of their final battle against the Decepticons. Decepticons The Decepticons try one last time to conquer Earth and the universe. *'Decepticon Supreme Commander Megatron' (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Recieves parts of the Fallen's body to replace his broken arm from the last film to exact his vengeance against his brother Optimus Prime. After recieving another pounding from Prime, Megatron is thrown out for dead by the traitor Starscream, only to be saved by his loyal general Shockwave, who takes him to Unicron. Megatron is then reborn as the Decepticon Emperor Galvatron, giving him the ability to transform into an advanced Cybertronian jet/tank. Afterwhich, he arrives to punish Starscream. Participates in the final battle - Optimus Prime vs. Galvatron! *'Decepticon General Shockwave' (voiced by Mark Ryan or David Warner): Megatron's true second-in-command, Shockwave has a history with Ultra Magnus - he lost his left hand while fighting Magnus millions of years before on Cybertron. He has since replaced it with a cannon, and as a result, Shockwave bares a grudge against Ultra Magnus. But he does not allow his grudge to stand in the way of his immense loyalty to his master, and patiently waits for Megatron/Galvatron's command to finish off the Autobot who cut off his hand. Shockwave also doesn't like Starscream, and had apparently been waiting for the day to dismantle the traitor. *'Decepticon Aerospace Commander Slipstream' (voiced by Tara Strong): Transforming into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, Slipstream does not approve of her brother, Starscream, trying to overthrow Megatron. So when Megatron returns as Galvatron, Slipstream eagerly helps her superior, Shockwave, to hunt down her brother when is branded a traitor. At one point, Slipstream lies to Starscream, saying that Galvatron has forgiven him for his treachery, but it turns out to be a trap when she leads Starscream to Shockwave. Slipstream participates in the final battle. *'Decepticon Communications Specialist Soundwave' (voiced by Frank Welker): Spends most of the last movie and this movie in his Cybertronian Satellite mode, only to change into his robot form to participate in the final battle against the Autobots. **'Decepticon Scout Laserbeak': A minion of Soundwave, Laserbeak transforms from a Cybertronian missile into a Mechanical condor. Takes Scorponok and Ravage's place. Participates in the final battle. *'Decepticon Scout Breakdown': Transforms into a Dodge Charger SRT-8, Brakedown avoids contact with the enemy at all costs. Dies at the hands of Skids and Mudflap at the beginning of the film, but not before killing them as well. *'Constructicons': Some Decepticons from Revenge of the Fallen who survived destruction. Their enemies are the Dinobots. They combine into the Constructicon Combined Warrior Devastator Mark II who is voiced by Frank Welker. Devastator Mark II is destroyed by the relentless Dinobots who defect to the Autobots' side. **'Constructicon Commander Scrapper' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Transforms into a Caterpillar 992G scoop loader, Scrapper is a wizard at designing fortresses and energy plants, but is modest. Shows his true malevolent genius by incorporating defeated Autobots into his buildings' structures. Becomes the right arm of Devastator. **'Constructicon Miner Scavenger' (voiced by Calvin Wimmer): Transforms into a Terex O&K RH400 excavator, Scavenger desperately tries to probe his worth to comrades by trying to find things of value - whether by digging up hillside or a backyard. Only tolerated by Megatron/Galvatron because of his ability to use his shovel's magnetic, ionic, electrical, gas sensors to detect presence of fuels, metals, etc. Becomes the torso of Devastator. **'Constructicon Chemical & Weapons Expert Mixmaster' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Transforms into a Mack concrete mixer, nothing is safe from Mixmaster. He'll use anything from unliving rock to living robot in making new materials. Becomes the head of Devastator. **'Constructicon Explosive Projectiles Specialist Long Haul' (voiced by Neil Kaplan): Transforms into a Caterpillar 773B dump truck, Long Haul is unhappy with his unglamorous role. Becomes the right leg of Devastator. **'Constructicon Demolitioner Rampage' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a Caterpillar D9 bulldozer, rubble-strewn wasteland is Rampage's idea of a beautiful landscape. Becomes the left leg of Devastator. **'Constructicon Surgeon Hightower' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into a Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane, Hightower performs his job with skill unequalled among the Decepticons. Becomes the left arm of Devastator. *'Decepticon Ground-Air Commando Blitzwing' (voiced by Steven Blum): Transforms into a Flakpanzer gepard tank and into a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II jet, Blitzwing is one of the most dangerous Decepticons. He has a cruel sense of humor, and is loud-mouthed, belligerent, and brash. *'Decepticon Military Transport Astrotrain' (voiced by John C. McGinley): Transforms into a EMD FL9 locomotive and into a Boeing X-37 spaceplane, creating confusion is Astrotrain's specialty. Thrives on foes' panic and fear. *'Decepticon Admiral Trypticon' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Transforms from the Decepticon starship Nemesis into a Godzilla-esque creature, Trypticon is a gift to Galvatron from Unicron. Doesn't stop blasting until he's hip-deep in smoking rubble. Completely without mercy. The most lethal fighting machine devised by the Decepticons. Trypticon participates in the final battle, where he fights his equally strong rival, Omega Supreme. Stuiticons Three Decepticons who chose NASCAR Chevrolet Impala's for alternate modes. *?: Transforms from a modified version of Jaun Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Target Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 42. *?: Transforms from a modified version of Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 88. *?: Transforms from a modified version of Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Lowe's/Kobalt Tools Chevrolet Impala, complete with the number 48. Renegade Decepticons Decepticons who have betrayed Megatron/Galvatron because of their disloyalty to him. *'Decepticon Aerospace Commander Starscream' (voiced by Charles Adler): Transforming into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, Starscream has finally had enough abuse form Megatron and decides to betray him. Shockwave is ordered by Galvatron to destroy Starscream, and after a lengthy battle, Starscream's spark is destroyed by Shockwave before the final battle begins. Unicron Voiced by Leonard Nimoy, the Universal Dominator Unicron transforms from a Cybertronian Moon. His role in the film is basically similar to his G1 and Unicron trilogy counterparts. We learn that it is Unicron who manipulated the Fallen to betray the Dynasty of Primes, and in a sense, created the Decepticons - the real puppet master behind the whole thing. Inside Unicron is where Optimus Prime and Galvatron's final battle will take place. But first Unicron creates a clone of Optimus Prime, Nemesis Prime (voiced by Neil Kaplan), to test him and the power of the Energon Saber. Quotes Omega Supreme: "I...am...OMEGA SUPREME!" Grimlock: "Me Grimlock no bozo, me KING!" Megatron: "What's in it for me?" Unicron: "I will provide you with a new body, and a new means to battle the powerful Omega Supreme. But in return, you and your Decepticons now belong to me." Megatron: "I bow only to the will of the Fallen! I rufuse to betray him!" Unicron: (Roars) "DO NOT AROSE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL UNICRON!! I MADE the Fallen who he was - therefore you WILL obey ME! Do I make myself CLEAR?!" Megatron: "Very well, master. I will do as you say." Unicron: "Good. Goooooood." (Megatron feels his body changing, causing him pain. Soon his body is completely changed, and he kneels before Unicron) Unicron: "Excellent. You will make a powerful servant, a powerful commander of your forces. Behold...Galvatron!" Galvatron: "Thank you, my master. (stands up and looks at himself) I like this new body - it feels right. I feel strong and powerful!" Unicron: "And now your ship, the Nemesis shall be a force to be reckoned with. (Galvatron looks on as the Nemesis begins pulsatating with Unicron's energy and begins to take on the shape of the Godzilla-esque creature) Behold...Trypticon!" Trypticon: (roars) "I will rip open Omega Supreme and every other Autobot until they are destroyed!!" Galvatron: "I like your style. You will make an excellent weapon against our enemies." Unicron: "Now go, my Decepticons, and destroy!!" Galvatron: "For the glory of the Decepticons! Hail the Fallen! Hail Unicron!" Shockwave: "Hail mighty Galvatron!" Other Decepticons: "Hail the Fallen! Hail mighty Galvatron! Hail Unicron!" Primus: "Until all are one!" Optimus Prime: (upon arriving inside Unicron) "As I said before, one shall stand - one shall fall." Galvatron: "Why throw away your spark so recklessly, Prime?" Optimus Prime: "That's a question you should ask yourself, Galvatron." Galvatron: "I'll crush you with my bare hands, FOR GOOD THIS TIME!!" Alpha Trion: (from beyond) "Arise, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime: "Alpha Trion..." Optimus Prime: (places the Matrix into the Energon Saber's hilt) "Now...light our darkest hour!" Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction